Kickstands, either pivoted or folding, have been used on both bicycles and motorcycles for years. In many instances these stands adequately support the cycle at rest in upright configuration. However, in cases where the support area is soft or uneven, as in plowed ground, mud, sandy soil, or even sun-warmed asphalt, the conventional kickstand shank penetrates the support area, toppling the cycle.
The present invention obviates the necessity of finding a leaning place for a cycle when such ground conditions as those set forth above are encountered. The presently inadequate kickstand is made adequate by its combination with the simple, easily applied base of the invention that increases the area of the kickstand in contact with the ground, effectively eliminating shank penetration and change in the attitude of the bicycle or motorcycle at rest. Similar benefit is afforded other vehicles needing a prop to remain upright at rest.